


Wet at my touch

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: slow hands, make me sweat [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Here's another 300 worded mini for you all. Smut. That's all that needs to be said.Don't forget to read beginning notes for the prompt I received





	Wet at my touch

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt - credit to @ SwanQueentfln - "If you hate me that much, you need to stop letting me put my fingers inside of you. It sends the wrong message.”

“If you hate me that much, you need to stop letting me put my fingers inside of you. It sends the wrong message.” Emma growled, as she stood now in silence opposite the brunette in her office.

 

 

Regina looked up from her paper work, over the rims of her glasses. She stood up and made her way over to where Emma was standing, she took of her glasses and made the room fill with an incredibly uncomfortable silence.

 

 

“Miss. Swan, let me tell you a little secret…”

 

 

Emma gulped terrified that she’d stepped over the line.

 

 

“I like… no. I love it when you put your fingers inside me and I love putting my fingers inside you and feeling how wet you get at my touch to your pussy.”

 

 

Regina paused before pushing Emma up against the wall, and pulling her pants down, Emma’s breathing quickly became shallow.

 

 

“I know what you want and you know what you want…” and with that Regina pulled down Emma’s underwear and thrusted two fingers inside of her.

 

 

“You will obey me Miss. Swan and no matter what, you will do as I say or you will be punished. Do you understand?”

 

 

Emma just looked into Regina’s chocolate brown eyes

 

 

“You may speak savior. Although I think you’re the one who’s going to need saving tonight” Regina smirjed as she pushed her fingers in and out of Emma’s throbbing vagina making her oh so wet.

 

 

“Got it.” Emma breathed with a grin.

 

 

Regina removed her fingers from Emma and licked them clean leaving Emma extremely sexually frustrated

 

 

“We can finish this at mine later.”

 

 

"But-“ Emma whinned

 

 

”-Nu uh. What did I just tell you. You will do as I say. I will see you at mine later and do not be late.“

 

 

Regina cackled before walking back to her desk and letting Emma put her underwear and pants back on, before walking out the door excitedly but frustrated with Regina for not letting her come.

 


End file.
